Angels
by Ruth- daughter of Raziel
Summary: Ruth is an ordinary girl with a strange tattoo on her back.  Don't like, don't read!


Ruth stood at the gateway of platform 9 ¾. She thought how beautiful the carvings looking with all the stone tiles in gold and red, that matched the rest of the train station. She had told Mrs. Heddol that she needed to take the train to Hogwarts and that she could just be dropped of at the front with her stuff. So at least that was taken care of. The professor that had told her about Hogwarts had said that Ruth needed to walk into the barrier and go onto the train before 11:00. Ruth was still uneasy about it. She took a deep breath, counted to 3 like she always did and ran straight into a person on the other side.

"Watch where you're going! Young people these days... honestly."

"Sorry sir. Excuse me, sir." Her shirt was billowing with the trains' pollution and she hoped no one saw her tattoo birthmark. Ruth ducked around a man with arms that went everywhere and hopped inside the train. Mothers were kissing their children telling them that they would write to them soon and have a nice year while she found an empty compartment.

Once the train had taken off people moved around. Ruth found out that she was actually stuck with a black-haired boy with a scar and another one with red hair and no scar. Red Haired had an annoying rat. Ruth squeezed herself into the edge of the compartment near the door and listened to them talking. She found out that Scar Boy was named HARRY POTTER and the other one was named Ron. Ron Weasley. Apparently HARRY POTTER was famous though he didn't know it. They looked over at her a couple of times but she pretended that she was very interested in the seat. She thought of how conceited they were and 'accidentally' put it in their minds.

Ruth had always been able to read minds and speak to them and make them think stuff. She didn't even know how she did it. There was always a mind that she could read and talk to without even realizing it. She called the person Angel. Even though Angel was a boy. He thought that it was a cute name and called her Crystel because he said Angel wasn't HIS real name so he should give her a fake name too.

Apparently the boys thought she was an idiot so she left their minds at that. She didn't want to get into a fight especially since they looked like they had done material arts.

A girl with dark red hair showed up about an hour later wondering if anyone had seen a frog. Both of the boys said no and went back to what they were doing while Ruth had decided to help.

"Excuse me. I think I might be able to find him. May I help?" The girl looked at her like she had just noticed her. Ruth looked down and curled up into a ball on the seat. She knew that look. That meant trouble was on the way. Big bad trouble.

But the girl smiled and thought that it was a great idea.

The boys however were quite surprised that Ruth could talk.

"We thought that she was just here out of one of the pureblood families."

Ruth thought that she might later give them what they deserved. She slid the compartment door open and slipped on a robe. Then back of her shirt went up enough to see the birthmark and then landed on her back. Ron. Ron Weasley's eyes widened and Ruth got up and ran to the back of the train, opened one of the compartment doors and sat in the open seat. She then realized that she had left her suitcase back with the weird people and decided that she would ask someone to go and get it. A croak erupted next to her and a frog poked its head out. Wait. Not a frog, a toad. Oh. One stupid mistake for Ruth yet again. She thought. At least the compartment was empty. For now.

Ruth couldn't believe her luck that when the train pulled up to the platform she was able to run back inside quickly, put her robes on and jump out the window when the train started to take off. There was a big gruff person that looked like he touched the sky shouting for the first years to come over to him. Ruth shrugged off the leaves that stuck to her and hurried up to the man. She heard with her mind other kids wondering how she was able to jump like that and not have a scratch on her.

Ruth was just wondering why her back felt like something was coming out from under her skin.

Ruth saw HARRY POTTER go up to the man that touched the sky and talk to him like he already knew him. But of course he does. He's famous, isn't he? He needs to pretend that he knows everyone. She saw no security gaurds around and thought that it would be a good idea to take a picture of him and sell it on ebay, but people block her shot. Plus, all her camera paper was in her bag so she couldn't copy the image once she took it with her minds eye.


End file.
